


Rage Relief

by Clover



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Humor, cute and fluffy, silly little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover/pseuds/Clover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's never seen this side of Bruce. In Bruce's defense, he's had a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage Relief

“…. This is a disturbing side of you I didn’t know existed Bruce,” Clark remarked, torn between trying not to wince as he heard another frantic screech and laughing at the vicious glee he could see in Bruce eyes as the animal on the screen went flying.

 

“You have the kind of day I have and then tell me that,” Bruce growled, lips twisting into a vicious smirk as he sent another cute and fluffy creature flying into the sky. On his left, Tim gave a small cackle as he aimed and stole the shot from Jason, splattering the computer screen with a comical amount of blood and kitty guts.

 

“It was either this or me and Goldie double-team these two and get them drunk enough to go for an orgy,” Jason stated bluntly. Clark very nearly choked on his own tongue and he had a faintly scandalous expression when he turned to look at Jason. Dick’s carefree laughter had Clark turning the expression to face the final member of this odd bit of bonding he was witnessing.

 

Dick grinned and shrugged from where he was sitting and bouncing his own set of fluffy pixelated animals. “It was either this or let Bruce take Damian to his next corporate meeting.”

 

That got a raised eyebrow.

 

“Didn’t Damian bite someone the last time he was involved in anything related to WE?”

 

“Yup. So… Care to join us, Clark?”

 

\---------------------------------------

Since the computer I'm currently at has issues, I'm adding notes here at the end.

 

This is a silly litlte thing written for someone I admire who was having a bad day. There is an actual game its based on. Just google kitty boucing and it's the 3rd (?) link, the first at mousebreaker.com. And is it wrong to say that re-reading it over myself makes me smile?


End file.
